An ExtraOrdinary EMail
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: One day, Cody receives a mysterious e-mail. Curious, he replies. Thus begins a correspondence that will almost definitely end happily. Slash, Cody/N?


A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry I left you for so long without any update, my life feels really suck-ish right now. I hope you enjoy this, though :)

Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Cody/Secret Admirer (that you'll probably figure out if you've read any of my other TDI fics.  
Warning: Slash, cute-sy love letters  
Plot: One day, Cody receives a mysterious e-mail. Curious, he replies. Thus begins a correspondence that will almost definitely end happily.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, and probably never will.

An Extra-ordinary E-mail

Cody,

To be perfectly honest with you, I must admit that I am a little nervous. I've never actually written a love letter before, and certainly not through e-mail. I'm worried that you'll somehow find out who I am, or that you might not like what I say.

But I guess I'll say it anyway: I love you.

Okay, so I know it's weird. I've watched you on Total Drama Island, and it could be possible that we've met in real life before (I'm not telling you if we have). But I've never actually _loved_ someone before, and then you come along and change all that.

Darn you. I was fine on my own, you know. I didn't need love or anything like that, and now all I need, or want, is love. Your love.

Maybe this was a bad idea, because I'm sure it's not working. I mean, you don't know me, so how could you love me?

I suppose I just needed to get it off my chest. And now that it is, I'll just end this.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

---

To my Secret Admirer,

Wow! I've never had a Secret Admirer before! Sure, I've done it myself, so I understand how nervous you must feel.

Is this for real? I mean, sure, I've gotten a few fan letters since TDI ended, but none like _that_. Your letter was… wow. Just… wow. I actually printed it out and slept with it last night!

Oh, woops… Did that sound creepy? Sorry if it did, I just want you to know that your letter made me excited. N-Not excited in that way, I mean!

Ehehe, this is either making me sound like a sicko, or a weirdo, or a jerk, so I'll end with this:

Your letter made me happy. Thanks,

Cody

---

Cody,

I'm glad you liked my letter. Maybe that means there's some hope for me after all.

Don't worry; I'm pretty flattered that you printed it out and everything. And you're not weird, you're a hundred times more honest and sweet than any guy I know.

That's why I love you. Or, if you're not ready for that yet, that's why I like you.

Love (or Like),

Your Secret Admirer

---

Dear Secret Admirer,

Can't you tell me your name? Or initials?

It's hard to write 'Secret Admirer' over and over again.

What do you look like? What are your hobbies? Interests? Do you have any pets? There are a million questions I want to ask you, and I'm pretty sure you won't answer any.

This is harder than I thought, having a Secret Admirer. I just want to know you're identity!

Oh, and don't worry about the whole 'love' thing. You can't choose who you love. Like, I have a cousin who's gay, and his parents are totally cool with it. I think that's nice, because people shouldn't have to be afraid to love, you know?

Besides, I might even grow to love you to. If you tell me who you are!

Cody

---

Cody,

I'm sorry I can't tell you my identity. I wish that I could, but I know you'll take it the wrong way.

It's nice to hear that that's your opinion on love. It's refreshing from the way some people think.

Love,

N

---

N? N?!

Yes! I got an initial! What does it stand for? Natasha? Natalie? Nicole?

Don't worry, I can work with that for now! I still want to know who you are, but I guess that it can wait.

Why do you think I would take it the wrong way? Are you ugly, or something?

It's weird, but I already think I'm falling for you. You're letters are so different from anything I've ever gotten, and even if you turn out to be some weird psycho I don't think that fact will change.

…But I hope you're not a psycho.

Cody

---

Cody,

You're letters always manage to make me laugh. No, I'm not ugly, or a psycho. I'm glad that you understand that I can't tell you my real identity.

And I'm _very_ glad that you're beginning to like me.

Love,

N

---

N,

What a relief to hear you're not psycho.

Really? I make you laugh? That's nice!

No one really finds me funny. I try to get people to notice me, but they always dismiss me as the annoying small one. I'm sure you've noticed it if you watched me on TDI.

There was one person, though, who noticed me. Wow, he was great. Remember Noah? He was one of my real friends on that show, and even though he seemed mean, he was always nice to me.

I kinda miss him. You remind me of him, you know? Haha, maybe that's why I like you so much!

Cody

---

Cody,

It does sound like you really liked him.

Actually, it would be nice if you still really liked him, because, well, I am him. He is me.

Ugh, what I'm trying to say is, I, Noah, have been writing these letters to you.

I am hopelessly, shamelessly, irrevocably in love with you Cody. That's why I wanted to remain anonymous!

But, darn you! You had to act all charming and… cute! I just couldn't lie to you anymore!

…Please don't hate me, Cody. I'll understand if you do, but I… couldn't bear it.

Forgive me,

Noah

---

Noah,

Haha! I've known it was you all along!

Remember how you said you were afraid I would somehow track the e-mail back to you? Well, I did. I really hate secrets.

Boy, was I surprised to find out it was you who sent the letter. I never planned on responding, but once I read it again… I think I fell in love. Or like.

I meant everything I said, and I know you did too.

So… how about a date?

Love (at least, if you love me back),

Cody

---

Cody,

You sly, sneaky…

I guess I should have expected it from you, though.

And… yes. I'd love to go on a date with you.

Love (and I've made up my mind, now),

Noah

P.S. If you meant everything you said, did you really sleep with my letter? Because if you did, I'm never letting you live it down.


End file.
